


where do you go with your broken heart in tow?

by thebitterlesbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post S19E18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterlesbian/pseuds/thebitterlesbian
Summary: Olivia gets a late-night visitor after Sandy's case.This is the accompanying piece to look me in the heart and unbreak broken - told from Olivia's perspective.





	where do you go with your broken heart in tow?

It was well past midnight but Olivia was still awake, slumped into the couch. The details of Sandy’s case were on replay in her head, along with the way Rollins had behaved through the whole investigation. It was the sadness that had been clear in her eyes despite the hostility in her voice during their meeting in the squad room that had Olivia’s attention. She knew pushing Rollins was the last thing that would help, but she couldn’t shake the image of noticeable hurt on Amanda’s face.

Olivia also knew it was her soft spot – and her feelings – for Rollins showing again, but even still, her concern for the other woman outweighed any nervousness she felt about it.

The minutes ticked by but Olivia sat still, letting her mind wander and only moving to raise her wine glass to her lips. The intercom buzzed once, pulling Olivia from her thoughts. The sound had been so short Olivia almost thought she had imagined it. She walked softly over to the door anyway, pressing the button to speak and asking, “Hello?”

“Liv, it’s…it’s Rollins,” the familiar voice crackled through the speaker. Olivia’s breath caught in her throat as she waited for the other woman to continue, but was met with silence.

“Come on up,” Olivia said, hitting the button to let Rollins in, only waiting a minute before there was a knock on the door. Olivia opened it to Amanda standing a foot away, tears swimming in her eyes. Olivia stepped aside, directing Rollins to the couch and sitting next to her. She shifted her body and turned to look at the other woman. The sadness on Amanda’s face made her heart squeeze painfully but she forced herself to contain the urge to reach out and wrap her arms around Amanda. Instead, she reached for the remote and lowered the volume on the TV.

“What’s going on, Amanda?” Olivia asked quietly.

Olivia listened to the other woman as she explained everything. She quickly accepted Amanda’s apology for her behavior towards Sandy, but anger at the cardiologist flared in Olivia’s chest when Amanda told her about the escorts. It was quickly replaced by a sting of pain when Rollins met her eyes and asked a question.

“What do they have that I don’t?”

Amanda’s voice cracked as the tears finally spilled over her eyelashes, tracking down her cheeks. Olivia could feel her heart break at the question. She knew from the way the words slipped so easily from Amanda’s lips despite the pain they caused her that it wasn’t the first time the other woman had asked.

“Amanda,” Olivia said quietly as the other woman ducked her head. She watched Rollins drag the back of her hand roughly across her cheeks, wiping away tears. Everything she wanted to say to Amanda bubbled to the surface, but only one word slipped from her lips. “Please.”

Olivia shifted closer to the blonde, gently raising Amanda’s head with two fingers until her brown eyes were met with bright blue ones. Another tear started to roll down Amanda’s cheek before Olivia brushed it away with her thumb.

Olivia moved suddenly, wrapping her arms around the other woman. Amanda froze for a moment before relaxing into the hug, burying her face in Olivia’s shoulder. She didn’t mean for the hug to be a long one but the seconds stretched into minutes. Olivia kept up a steady stream of comforting whispers, words giving way to soft sighs and shushes.

Eventually, they shifted until Olivia was leaning back on the couch and Amanda was pressed against her side, her head on Olivia’s chest with her feet up on the opposite end of the couch. Before Olivia knew it, Amanda’s breathing had changed and the soft, deep pattern told her the blonde was asleep. Her fingers were threaded through Olivia’s, who squeezed them gently.

“Someone will show you that it was never you,” Olivia whispered, looking down at the sleeping woman. “I’d do anything I could to.”

The second statement was so soft that Olivia could barely hear it herself, but she felt Amanda’s arms tighten slightly around her waist in response. She wasn’t sure what it meant, or if it was just a coincidence, but a small smile pulled at the corners of Olivia’s lips. She squeezed her arms tighter around the other woman as settled back into the couch further and let herself drift off to sleep.

Her arms were still wrapped around Amanda when they woke in the morning. Amanda didn’t speak, but the wide smile that had replaced the tears from the night before was all the conversation Olivia needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for those who said they'd like to see Olivia's perspective! If you loved it or hated it please come visit me on Tumblr (anothercaffeinatedlesbian) and tell me why!  
> I've also really enjoyed writing this pair so if you'd like to see more of them please let me know :)


End file.
